Diet! NO!
by kyuvil
Summary: Kyuhyun ingin melakukan diet, tapi selalu gagal! dan semua karna choi siwon! / Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun/ author newbie:)


Siwon menaruh koper miliknya di pojok ruangan, kemudian mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi. Berendam sebentar mungkin bisa membuat tubuhnya kembali rileks setelah aktivitas di thailand beberapa hari kemarin yang membuat tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah.

Baru saja siwon menjatuhkan tubuh ke dalam bath up tiba-tiba saja suara debuman yang cukup keras terdengar karna tidak terlalu peduli, siwon membiarkannya saja lalu memejamkan mata.

Brak!

"SIWON!"

Siwon terlonjak kaget dan menoleh, diambang pintu kamar mandi terlihat kyuhyun yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam siwon.

"Baby? Kau kesini?"

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu! Aku ingin berbicara!" Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan kamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya lagi.

Mau tidak mau siwon harus segera menyelesaikan mandinya, niat untuk berendam sepertinya akan ia lakukan besok saja. pasti ada suatu hal yang salah yang mungkin siwon lakukan hingga membuat kekasihnya marah.

~~~WonKyu~~~

Siwon keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apakau menunggu terlalu lama?"

"Kau harus menjawab jujur!" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan siwon.

Siwon mengernyit. "Menjawab apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Argh!" Kyuhyun justru memukul tubuh siwon, jangan lupa kyuhyun juga seorang namja jadi pukulannya terasa sakit.

Siwon berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dengan bantal sofa, namun kyuhyun masih saja bisa memukul dirinya. "Baby, aw! Hentikan aw! Aw! Baby!"

"Jawab jujur! Jawab! Jawab!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa jawab jika ah! Kau terus memukulku!"

Kyuhyun berhenti memukul siwon. "Jawab!"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas kemudian menatap kyuhyun. "Apa yang harus ku jawab? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baca ini!" Kyuhyun menujukan ponselnya pada siwon, bukan ponsel yang ditunjukan tapi sebuah pesan singkat di ponsel kyuhyun.

Siwon membentuk mulutnya menjadi seperti huruf 'O' sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah babykyu.."

"Ish! Tentu saja salah! Semua ini karna mu! sekarang hyungdeul jadi lebih sering menyuruh ku makan! Baru beberapa jam yang lalu makan, makan lagi, makan lagi! Bagaimana tubuhku tidak gemuk siwon?!"

"Aku justru senang melihat mu gemuk."

"Tapi aku ingin diet siwon! Dan karna kau usaha diet ku jadi sia-sia!"

"Babykyu..aigo." Siwon tertawa sambil memukul bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun membelalak, bisa-bisanya siwon tertawa saat kyuhyun sedang kesal dengannya.

Maka dengan tidak berprike-siwonan(?) Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya dengan remot tv yang ada di atas meja. Tawa siwon berhenti digantikan dengan pekikan sakit.

"Appo~ waeyo baby? Bagaimana jika kepalaku berdarah?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sedang kesal denganmu siwon! Dan kau justru tertawa dengan tawa mu yang menyebalkan itu!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Siwon menghela nafas sebentar lalu menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan mencium jari-jari lentik milik sang namja manis.

"Mianhae.."

Kyuhyun mengubah tatapan matanya ke siwon menjadi lembut. "Biarkan aku melakukan diet siwonnie.."

"Untuk apa diet-diet hem? Kau segini saja sudah membuat ku semakin mencintai mu."

Kyuhyun berdecak malas, sambil memutar bola matanya. "Bukan waktunya menggombal choi siwon." Kyuhyun Mengubah posisi duduknya lebih mendekat kearah siwon. "Please.. Biarkan aku menjalankan diet siwonnie.."

"Babykyu.."

Kyuhyun mengantupkan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk, memohon pada siwon agar mengizinkan ia melakukan diet. Karna tanpa izin dari siwon melakukan diet pun terasa percuma.

Walau siwon kadang kala harus pergi selama beberapa minggu, Siwon selalu mengirim pesan ke semua member super junior, dengan kalimat yang sama.

_**'Tolong jangan biarkan babykyu melewatkan jam makan sedikitpun. Beri dia makanan yang banyak dan pastikan sehat! jika babykyu menolak kalian harus memaksanya!'**_

Awalnya member super junior tentu saja menolak kemauan siwon mereka bilang _**'apa-apaan siwon menyuruh kita seenaknya'**_ ada juga yang bilang_** 'ini butuh usaha keras dan sangat membuang tenaga**_.'

Berhubung siwon sudah hafal betul seperti apa member super junior, ia pun menambahkan kalimat di pesannya menjadi seperti.

_**'Tolong jangan biarkan babykyu melewatkan jam makan sedikitpun. Beri dia makanan yang banyak dan pastikan sehat! jika babykyu menolak kalian harus memaksanya! Jika kalian bisa, aku akan membawakan makanan untuk kalian atau mentraktir makan kalian.'**_

Member super junior tentu langsung melaksanakan tugas dari siwon sebaik mungkin, sebenarnya begitu membaca pesan dari siwon. Mereka langsung tertuju pada kalimat akhir.

"Siwonnie, please.."

"Babykyu.."

"Wonnie.. Aku bosan selalu dibilang _**'kyuhyun kau gemuk' 'kyuhyun kau makan apa saja?'**_ Bahkan ada yang bilang '_**kyuhyun, lihatlah butt mu! Seksi**_''

Siwon menganga begitu mendengar perkataan kyuhyun yang terakhir, jadi selama ini banyak orang yang memperhatikan butt em.. Montok milik kyuhyunnya? Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Siwon memegang kedua bahu kyuhyun.

"Jika ada yang berani mengomentari butt mu jangan ragu untuk memukulnya, atau kau bilang butt ini bukan karna kau gemuk tapi karna treatment yang selalu siwon berikan. Arraseo?!"

"YA!" Kyuhyun serta merta mencubit hidung siwon hingga memerah. Kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, karna wajah kyuhyun yang mulai memerah.

Tentu saja kyuhyun malu saat mengerti apa maksud perkataan siwon. Tapi apa mungkin karna siwon yang selalu meremas butt nya, hingga menjadi montok seperti ini? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala saat pikiran-pikiran berbahaya mulai datang.

"Babykyu? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Aish! Sudahlah lupakan. Siwon, please.. Biarkan aku menjalankan diet yah, yah, yah." Lagi kyuhyun kembali memohon pada siwon.

Kyuhyun melakukan diet karna dia sungguh menyadari perubahan bentuk tubuhnya yang benar-benar berbeda. Hal yang sebenarnya adalah karna.. Dia takut siwon malu mempunyai pacar sepertinya.

Siwon diam, bukannya siwon bermaksud melarang kemauan kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia tidak mau kyuhyun justru sakit karna program diet yang dilakukan. Siwon Masih ingat saat kyuhyun harus sampai masuk rumah sakit karna program diet yang ia lakukan.

Hari itu super junior harus latihan sangat keras dan semaksimal mungkin untuk comeback mereka. Pada saat ditengah-tengah latihan kyuhyun jatuh pingsan hingga harus dirawat dirumah sakit, dan siwon tidak mau melihat kekasihnya kembali terbaring lemah dengan seling infus.

"Babykyu, dengarkan aku.." Siwon menangkup kedua pipi kyuhyun. "Jangan melakukan program diet. Aku tidak tega melihat mu menahan lapar.."

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau takut aku malu mempunyai pacar sepertimu begitu?"

kyuhyun menatap siwon terkejut. entah kyuhyun yang bodoh atau siwon yang kelwat pintar sampai-sampai bisa menebak isi pikirannya.

"Babykyu, Hey jawab aku.." Siwon mengangkat dgau kyuhyun dan memerangkap bola mata kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut miliknya.

"Itu benar wonnie, bukankah semua orang pasti ingin kekasihnya, mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang bagus.."

"Aku tidak ko."

Kyuhyun bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih yang bentuk tubuhnya bagus. Aku ingin mempunyai kekasih yang mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun merenggut. "Semua orang juga begitu siwon. Tapi-" diam. Kyuhyun malah tidak jadi berbicara.

"Tapi apa? Sungguh aku tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih dengan bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Aku senang mempunyai kekasih yang pipinya tembam, wajahnya manis.." Siwon mencubit kedua pipi kyuhyun lalu menciumnya. "Dan butt nya yang montok."

"Ah! Siwon!" Kyuhyun memukul tangan siwon yang lancang meremas butt nya.

Siwon tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf baby.."

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika aku diet?"

"Bukan tidak suka sayang, aku hanya khawatir.."

"Hem.. Baiklah.."

"Kau marah?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengusap lembut kepala kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab melainkan memeluk siwon. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak siwonnie.. Selama kau tetap mencintaiku."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu baby." Siwon balas memeluk kyuhyun sambil mencium surai coklat kyuhyun.

"Baby.."

"Hem?"

"Aku punya cara diet yang bagus dan ini tidak akan membuat kesehatan mu menurun."

Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukan siwon dan menatap siwon dengan mata berbinar. "Jeongmal?! Beri tau aku siwonnie!"

"ada syaratnya." Kata siwon dengan senyum jahilnya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Syarat?"

"Hem. Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, apa syaratnya." Pasrah kyuhyun agar dia mendapat cara diet yang tidak akan membahayakan kesehatannya.

"Duduklah disini." Kyuhyun heran ketika siwon menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Duduk dipangkuan mu?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne, palli."

Kyuhyun menurut, ia kemudian berdiri dan duduk dipangkuan siwon dengan menghadap ke siwon. Siwon memeluk pinggang kyuhyun erat tubuh mereka sudah benar-benar menempel.

"Lalu apa lagi si-"

Mata kyuhyun membulat saat bibir siwon langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, siwon mulai menjilat bibir bawah kyuhyun dan menggigit kecil.

"Eungh.." Lenguh kyuhyun sambil membuka bibirnya agar lidah siwon dapat masuk kedalam.

Ciuman mereka lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas, bahkan tangan kyuhyun kini tidak tinggal diam, ia meremas-remas rambut siwon, sementara tangan siwon sudah meremas butt kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun mendesah.

"Ahh..wonnie.."

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, siwon tersenyum tat kala melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memerah dan disekitar bibir kyuhyun masih terdapat saliva mereka.

"Bagaimana kau mau menjalankan diet ala choi siwon?"

Kyuhyun mengetukan jarinya ke dahi siwon. "Dasar pabbo! Aku tau apa maksudmu!"

"Ayolah baby, aku rindu padamu~ hitung-hitung ini olah raga agar membakar lemak kita.. Bagaimana?"

"Em.. Kalaupun aku menolak itu percuma kan?" Ucap kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibir siwon.

Siwon menyeringai. " Baiklah kita akan berolahraga! Yuhuuu~"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pengangan pada leher siwon ketika siwon berdiri dan membawa nya kedalam kamar.

The End~

Hello anyeong^^~ aku author newbie disini :D

First FF semoga kalian suka^^~


End file.
